This invention relates to toothpaste in a container. More particularly, the invention relates to a safety toothpaste and container which is optically clear to permit visual inspection and monitoring, particularly in security systems such as jails, prisons and the like.
One of the main problems in security systems such as jails, prisons and detention centers is the need to provide hygienic conditions without giving the inmates an opportunity to do violence to others or themselves.
In minimum security facilities, inmates are relatively trustworthy and not prone to violence with one another, but the concern still exists since those in prison often act out with unpredictable behavior. In more strict confinement, extreme caution must be exercised to prevent, as much as possible, those who are incarcerated from being given any object which can be turned into a weapon. Again, while basic hygiene needs to be provided to inmates, at least at their own option, the use of anything in which a weapon may be hidden represents a serious concern for all.
In prior efforts at dental hygiene, concern has been that the tooth brush might be modified to present a dangerous weapon, such as when the handle might be sharpened, such as by grinding the handle on a cement wall or floor. Use of materials which do not have sufficient strength to remain rigid when used to stab another human being, have substantially overcome this problem. However, efforts have been made to hide or conceal a weapon, such as a razor blade, knife or other object, inside the tube of toothpaste. Inspection of toothpaste tubes by guards or safety personnel is difficult and time consuming, and therefore often does not get done in a proper manner. Because of the use of opaque plastics, all commercially available toothpastes are not inspectable.
It would be a great advantage to the correction system if an improved toothpaste tube could be developed that would be easily inspected, and not permit concealing any other material therein, the tube being clearly observable from a safe distance.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide safety toothpaste and toothpaste tube that is usable by inmates in a prison or other confined facility without giving the user a device that may conceal a dangerous weapon.
Another object is to provide a safety toothpaste tube and paste design that permits easy and accurate inspection by officials of a facility.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a safety toothpaste tube of disposable construction and low cost without the use of hard or opaque materials.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.
It has now been discovered that the above and other objects of the present invention may be accomplished in the following manner. The unique aspect of this invention is the use of a clear material for compact design to construct a safety toothpaste tube or toothpaste dispenser so that any unapproved device would be clearly obvious by inspection at a reasonable distance, such as from outside a prison cell when an inmate is requested to show the device to a guard.
The safety device of this invention includes a clear gel toothpaste and either a tube or a packet for containing the clear gel toothpaste. The tubes or packets are manufactured from a clear, soft but impermeable material such as polypropylene or other such material having sufficient clarity to permit easy observance of the contents of the tube. The openings of the tube and the packet are formed by heat seal, to prevent insertion of a forbidden object therein after manufacture, and to maintain the flexibility and softness necessary to prevent the device from being used as a weapon. Instructions, labels, and required information are printed on the packet in transparent colored film or label that provides the desired writing without obstructing the clarity of the package.